


You are Not Pale for Sollux.

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sickfic, Writer Pile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 05:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: Your name is Eridan Ampora, and you're taking care of Sollux. What will you do first?Sicfic for the first ever writer pile!





	You are Not Pale for Sollux.

**Author's Note:**

> So! I made a writer pile and the first pile's subject was Eridan! I made this piece cuz its been way too long since I talked about my pale bois. 
> 
> If you want to learn more about the Writer Pile, check out this post ( http://aquatariuswriter.tumblr.com/post/160090841757/aquatariuswriter-we-have-the-writers-pile ) and feel free to shoot me a message about it!

You’re at Sollux’s hive. It isn’t actually something that’s unusual nowanights. After EriSolSprite, you two came to an...understanding. And, well, that understanding led to a tentative friendship. That friendship is why you’re here. (Well, you’re actually here because everyone else had various things to do and you were the only one who wasn’t busy, so you were vote to take care of him.)

 

You skulk around his house, muttering and rifling through his medicine cabinets as quietly as you can. He’s got one of his migraines, and is currently flat on his back on his couch, too ill to even play his video games. You grab some sort of pain reliever and bring it in to him. He lifts his head and glowers at you as you come into the living room. His ears are pressed flat against his skull. 

 

“Be  _ quiet _ , for fuck’s sake.” He grumbles. 

 

“I’m being fucking quiet.” You snap back at him. He hisses half heartedly, and snags the bottle from your hand. 

 

Sollux takes half the bottle of pills in one go. The twelve of you, er, plus the humans and dancestors, are practically immortal, but that doesn’t mean you should  _ try _ to kill yourself. You hiss much sharper than he could manage, and snatch the bottle back. 

 

“What the  _ fuck _ ?” You hiss. “Are ya  _ trying _ to end your life like some cockamany redo of troll Romeo and Juiliet?”

 

“Hey, tell me something, what’s a cockamany?”

 

“Shut your mouth.”

 

"No, I'm serious, why don't you define that word? I'm sure that's not a word."

 

"Well, you're the damn pissblood."

 

"Wow, I see we're resorting to over used insults. What's the matter, brain too exhausted to take insulting me seriously? You have to be able to do better then  _ pissblood. _ " Sollux says, smirking like a stupid fuck. You bite back another hiss. He's just being Sollux, and you need to give him some slack because he's fucking, you know, sick. 

 

You turn around, and take a deep breath. 

 

"Hey." He says. You breath again. He inhales like he’s about to go off about something, but instead wheezes once before exploding into a coughing fit. You spin back around, worry making your chest twinge. 

 

“Sol, fuckin’ breathe.” You say, because that’s obviously the most helpful advice that one can be given while having an asthma attack. 

 

The glower he shoots you as he fumbles for his glass of water shows how much he (doesn't) appreciate it. He drinks, and you lean on the back of the couch, watching him like a sharp-eye-flight-beast in case he decides to hack his lungs up again. 

 

Sollux flops onto his back after emptying his glass, and groans quietly. He sounds awful. Part of you, the tiny part that understands him fully and completely, hurts. You reach down and smooth your hand over his forehead, which is slick with sweat. He’s burning hot, like a sun, and you’re worried despite the fact that you guys can’t die. He’s too tired to complain, so he just hisses weakly at you. 

 

There’s not a whole lot you can do. You’re not a doctor, or anyone who’s any good at medical stuff. The most you can do is stay with him and trade insults with him until he feels good enough to kick you out, and, if worst comes to worse, get someone else. 

 

So you do just that. 

 

You stay by his side, almost always in the same room as him. You fetch him things, and trade some class A insults, and learn a couple new ways to get under his skin. You apply soper patches to his skin and force him to brush his hair ( _ You _ brush his hair while he whines and hisses and growls and occasionally flops about like a dying fish.) and struggle to give him an occasional wipe down with a sponge or a wet rag. Once or twice, you reluctently cuddle with him to try to bring his fever down. 

 

It’s not something a sea dweller should do, and if he were nearly anyone else (Fef, Kar, and Kan barred) you wouldn’t. But, he’s...He’s Sollux. You shared a body with him, and, he’s your friend. Watching him sleep, restful for once, sets your heart ablaze with soft, horribly pale feelings, but you grimace and shove them away. 

  
Your name is Eridan Ampora, and while you might be his friend, you are  _ certainly _ not pale for Sollux. 

**Author's Note:**

> He's totally pale for Sollux, just saying.


End file.
